curiosity kiiled the cat
by Myterymew
Summary: There is a world not so distant from are own, that world is called Laputa. Somewhere in that world there is a laboratory, Kajba's laboratory to be exact. There is a room. The room that I sleep in.
1. Chapter 1

**Curiosity killed the cat **_5pg per chapter_

Chapter 1 Curiosity

_There is a world not so distant from are own, that world is called Laputa. Somewhere in that world there is a laboratory, Kajba's laboratory to be exact. There is a room. The room that I sleep in._

A Tall man in a lab-coat Runs into my room and starts to yell at the kids in the room. the kids say "sorry master Kajba!" Kajba said "it doesn't matter anymore. Lets just get her out of here before they take her away." Kajba and the children stare at me with worry in there eyes and wonderment of how to get me out of the container surrounding me.

The scientist Kajba starts to type something on a keypad that is connected to the container. Then the container opens and the girls help me out. My name is Curiosity. The other kids in the room are Sandy, Santa-fraction, and a boy named K.B. kajba told us to go through the hidden doorway. I did not know where is was so I followed K.B. the hidden doorway was behind the container I was trapped in. the doorway was small. We had to crawl through to get through the door or we would not fit.

Simone Hansen

I see a long darkly lit hallway. With several small candles light up the hallway. I pick up one to help light the way. We stop for a moment to hear for foot steps of followers. We heard none. "Where is Kajba? He should be behind us." I whispered. K.B. turns sharply around. He said "your right. He's not there" he turns to Sandy. He said " do you think he's all right Sandy?" Sandy said " no I think they got him. He would be here by now if he was ok. So lets get moving be for they get us . So hurry up!" we hurry down the long hallway to the door that leads outside.

Santa-fraction turned to us and said "everyone outside is like a another world. Its very dangerous. So be on the look out and don't wonder off because if you do, we will not look for you." she opened the door. My mouth drooped. It was like nothing I ever seen. It was dark outside cause its night, but a beautiful moon shone bright in the night sky. Being worn was not enough. It was the most beautiful and scary thing iv ever seen. A cold breeze blows in the night. We ventured out side K.B, Sandy, and I turned to Santa-faction and follow her in to the forest.

Santa-fraction found us a place to sleep. The place was up a big tree. Santa-fraction called it _an_ _Oak tree. _When I woke up, the sky was on fire! Then I fell out of the _Oak tree, _that woke everyone else up . I was embarrassed. A shocked look crossed everyone's face but Santa-fraction. Sandy and K.B. said " where's curiosity?"

Santa-fraction was already half way down the tree when I looked at my self. I WAS A CAT! A Calico cat. Santa-fraction walk up to me a wide smile was on her face "well Curiosity I see you've fond your special ability." Sandy and K.B. gasped as I said "THIS IS NORMAL!" Santa-fraction laughs and puts a kind hand on my head and I turned back to normal. Santa-fraction said " for us? Yes for humans no." every on but Santa-fraction gasped and said "wh-were n-not human!" Santa-fraction said " yep were scientific Experian's gone right."

Sandy said "so were one of a kind, were much better than those garbage we left behind"

And they went to bed with out diner there stumics rumbleing through the night.

Day break came so fast it was almost unbelievable, the only sign that it was morning was the sun slowly rising from the deeps of the horizon. The tree we were sleeping on suddenly became very uncomfortable, so I cautiously climbed down, not wanting a repeat of yesterday morning. With a soft "thump" I dropped from the last available branch before the ground. The ground was soft and muddy, patches of moss circled the large oak tree.

A cold breeze blew by, lifting my black hair above my shoulders. A low gasp escaped from my mouth from the shock of how cold the outside world was. At the lab it was always warm. K.B yawned a low moan then stretched. "Good morning curiosity." K.B whispered. I blushed and looked at the ground. "Your so lucky Curiosity! I wish I knew what my special ability is." K.B said. "I bet it's a cool ability, K.B" I said shyly, not daring to look up into his hansom, dark, dramatic, ocean green eyes. K.B smiled. All of a sudden the ground began to rumble and shake. Scarred, I fell into K.B.'s arms. He wrapped his arms around me. Santa-fraction jumped out of the shaking tree. "HURRY" She yelled over the loud, earsplitting sound of trees and and earth falling apart. "FOLLOW ME!" Me and K.B ran together after Santa-fraction. K.B held my hand the whole way as we ran after Santa-fraction to safety.

* * * * * * J * * * * * * J * * * * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Santa-fraction

Curiosity said " where's Sandy?" "I don't know" said K.B. still holding Curiosity's hand. We had ran far from the forest and were now in a wide grassy clearing covered with wild flowers. In the distance we could see a town. "look at all though's buildings" exclaimed Curiosity, pointing to the distant town. I said "that's a town or a village. I believe that certain place is called spring top village." said Santa-fraction. We might as well go there and find a place to stay… wait…WHAT!" Santa-fraction screamed "Sandy's WHAT!" A look of panic crossed her face was soon replaced with worry. " We, I mean I, have to go back. You two stay RIGHT here! I will be back as soon as possible." Before we could reply, Santa-fraction was gone.

A long silence sweep past with the wind. K.B was still holding my hand tightly. His dark eyes avoiding any contact with mine. He sat done pulling me down with him. We sat there together for a long time hand in hand, silent. "umm, thanks for saving me back then" Curiosity stammered. K.B.'s look of blank emotion quickly melted away into warm smile. "my pleasure" he said. He glanced at our hands and quickly looked away before I could see his face. K.B looked across the field at the small town in the distance. A smile creped up from no where on his face. He stood up, pulling me a long with him. "I got an idea!" K.B said mischievously." Lets go down to the town! We both haven't been there, and we probably will be here all day waiting for Santa-fraction and sandy, lets go explore!" I stared at him for a moment. "but Santa-fraction…."I started but was cut off by K.B. " I know, but Santa-fraction wont know, we'll be back before she gets back, it'll be our little secret." he said with a wink. "All right, K.B"I said reluctantly. We ran through the field towards the town. I looked around me for the first time. The outside world was beautiful! Everywhere I look is so colorful! The fields so green, and look at all of the beautiful flowers! Pinks, Whites, blues, and every color imaginable! Be fore I knew it we where at the entrance of little village. The hustle and bustle of the people startled me. I never expected so many people to be in such a small place. And it was so loud! "This is a market place, I think" K.B said sounding nervous to be in such a crowded place. "come on, I think I see a place were we can look at the Whole town from!" feeling worried about Santa-fraction and Sandy, I let K.B pull me away.

***************************************** The forest was ruined. The Earth was split, and huge boulders were up in trees. Trees had fallen, and it was impossible to get through to were ever Sandy was…unless…you had physic powers like santa-fraction. Santa-Fraction lifted both hands straight forward, hands bent upward. Santa-fraction closed her eyes and pinpointed where Sandy was with her physic powers. Purple mist slowly seeped out of her hands turning in to a purple bubble in her hands. Santa-Fraction took a big breath and breathed out. The bubble began to get bigger and bigger till it was three times as big as her self. The bubble began to float forward and Santa-fraction fallowed close behind it. The bubble in golfed the tree in front of it and lifted it up into the air so that Santa-fraction could pass through it. Then when Santa-fraction was through, the bubble dropped the tree down softly and returned to lead the way towards Sandy. Santa-fraction, an hour later, found Sandy hidden under a fallen tree, her right arm and foot trapped under it. Santa-fraction bent down to sandy and felt her rist for a pulse and luckily there was one. "She's just unconscious" Santa-fraction whispered to her self happily. "but why is she so far away from our old camp sit? She's miles and miles away from where we were when the earthquake started…wait a moment…" Santa-fraction looked up from sandy and inspected her surroundings. "just as I thought" Santa-fraction said disappointedly. "she must have been headed to the lab. The lab is just a few blocks away. But why was she headed there?" Santa-fraction shook her head then freed Sandy from the trees clutches. She picked up Sandy and headed back to the others.

(Curiosity and K.B. are in town but curiosity says she loves pink roses. And She likes the fields better than this village, so Curiosity and K.B. go back to the fields to wait for Santa-fraction and Sandy to come back.)

K.B.'s dark eyes focused at something far away. He looked down at our hands again, then let go of my hand. That very moment I felt as if the whole world was coming to an end. K.B stood up and looked down at me and said " I will be right back, ok?" I sat there in wonderment and confusion as I watched him walk away. I sighed. My eyes glanced down at the grass and back up in front of me. Before I knew it K.B was back. He sat down on his knees in front of me his dark eyes gazing into mine. Swiftly he brushed his hand through my hair behind my ear. His eyes never leaving mine. He pulled a pink baby rose out from behind him and put it in my hair behind my ear. He smiled. I blushed. The he did something unexpected. He put his hand on my chin and pulled me close. He closed his eyes and leaned in, his lips so close to mine. My eyes were wide with disbelief.

"HEY GUYS! HELP ME!" Shouted Santa-fraction. Startled K.B fell on top of me the quickly jumped up off me. His face, a bright color of red, hidden in his brown hair was never noticed by Santa-fraction. Santa-fraction had sandy on her back, limp and fragile looking. She laid down sandy on the grass and lifted one of her hands and placed in upon Sandy's still head. A purple mist came out from Santa-fractions hand surrounded Sandy's forehead.

Santa-fraction uttered a quiet chant under her breath. Slowly the mist faded away to nothing, and Sandy a woke.

* * * * * * J * * * * * * J * * * * *


End file.
